dawn of the egg
by Suika.oni-chan
Summary: when amu starts out on a normal day, she gets transferred to cross academy, but what happens when someone shows up and is different from before? sorry summary sucks. amu is a vampire ans she meets- everyone from vamp knight. Amu x Zero or Amu x Kaname? you choose!
1. Chapter 1

Dawn of the egg

A shugo chara! Fanfic

Chapter 1~ new begginings

A.R.~ hey this is my first fan fic so plz no meanness and just plz enjoy! Zero your turn!

Zero~ A.R. does not own shugo chara or vampire knight and none of the characters, settings, or appearances belong to her.

Normal POV

The red moon shined in the pitch-black sky. Ravens and crows screech in the night as I looked into his blood red eyes. He hopped across the broken bricked buildings as he carried me bridal style. The lady chasing after us had the same red eyes as the man carrying me to get away from her. The woman caught up and the man kicked her off the building and landed on a sharp rock below. I did not want to see her die so I closed my eyes and turned away. A sound of pain- no, a sound of death sounded in the back round. He took me to an alley and sat me down as I watched his blood red eyes turn dark chocolate brown. He was looking at something. I followed his gaze to my bleeding arm. I had scraped it on a brick as we ran away.

"KYAAAA!" I shrieked and I covered my bleeding arm with my other hand. He still continued to stare at my arm. He started to tremble and pant heavily as he looked down.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" he stuttered as he looked up. My eyes widened as his went back to the blood red color before and grew sharp fangs. I quickly got up and tried to run away. Before I could do so, he grabbed my wrist, which cause him to fall on me. He pinned me down and lowered himself to my neck. I closed my eyes bracing the upcoming teeth about to drill into my skin.

"I'm sorry." he faintly said before piercing my flesh with his fangs. After he had bitten me, he stood up and motioned me to do the same. As I stood up, he licked his lips as his eyes went back to the dark brown color. He stared at the floor with a showdown covering his eyes before pulling me towards him. He put a hand on my mouth and one on my head. I felt like my hands were tied so I could not stop him from putting his hand on me. I felt a power surge go through my body as my head felt hot. My mind was going black before I passed out and everything went black.

A.R.~ sorry for the shorty chap. I promise tomorrows will be long but for now this just shows you what the story is gonna be like =P

Zero~ I hope its longer cause its getting kinda good, when do I come in?

Kaname~ yeah me too!

A.R.~ DOI! I don't really know at the moment lol. Byee ppl!

Zero and Kaname~ TELL US!


	2. transferred

Chapter 2~ transferred

~8 years later~

amu POV

"KYAAAAAA!" I screamed as I got dressed and ran down stairs.

" I'm gonna be late! Bye mom, bye dad!" I yelled before cramming a piece of toast in my mouth and ran out the door. My pink hair blew in the wind as my red X clip held my hair in place. As I was approaching Seiyo high school's royal garden, a teacher pulled me to the side.

"ms. Hinamori Amu, could you spare a moment?" I gave him a confused look and followed him to the office. He explained everything to me and that I would be transferring to Cross academy.

I tilted my head down as I walked to the bus outside school to take me to my new school. I was getting on the bus when Tadase can running over when I had stepped onto the bus.

"Hinnamori-san! Before you leave I wanted to say that I lo-"

the bus door closed and I watched his mouth move to a mute voice. We drove away and I shrugged and took my seat. I stared out the window and slowly fell asleep.

~TIME SKIP: 3 hours later~

I woke up with a boy who had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes shaking me to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up quickly with a blush upon my face as I began to feel embarrassed.

"S-sorry….." I said while not making eye contact with the handsome man. He chuckled.

" It's fine. Please follow. My name's Kaname Kuran, I'll show you around the school." He said that and I shivered at how soft his voice was.

"O-okay." I said while stuttering.

I walked with him around the school and I noticed that his uniform was different from mine. I decided to ignore it and proceeded to follow the nice man. After the tour, he told me about the vampires in the night class and the humans in the day class. He also told me that I was going to be in the day class which I felt was weird but smiled and nodded as he kept explaining to me about the academy.

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way. See you around ms.-?"

"H-Hinamori Amu!" I said after I came back to earth as I was in a trance of the sound of his sweet voice.

"Okay, have a nice time, Amu" he said and walked away leaving me paralyzed with a blush on my face.

"B-bye, Kaname….." I said when my voice finally came back to me. I was happy until-

"Hey!" came a deep voice behind me. I turned around to see a man with silver hair and silver eyes pointing a gun that had the word "bloody rose" on the side at my head. My eyes widened as he began to talk more.

"Listen, don't think you're fooling anybody. I know you're a vampire." He said with harshness in his voice. I tilted my head with a showdown covering my eyes.

"Don't try anything funny or I won't hesitate to pull the trigger." He was irritating me.

"ZERO!" said a voice with a childish tone hidden in it. A goofy looking man came running over looking at the man he had called Zero.

" What is it headmaster?" Zero said with an annoyed tone.

" Why are you pointing a gun at your new partner?" he said with a babyish voice.

"And call me father!" he said. Me and Zero sweatdropped when he said the last part.

"Wait…. PARTNER!?" me and Zero both said in unison.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" he said in a confused way.

"She's a vampire!"

"He's a vampire hunter!" we both yelled at the man.

"Well, Zero's a vampi-" Zero put a hand on the headmaster's mouth before he could finish.

"Don't speak of what's not your problem." Zero said while scowling at him. I looked at Zero with a disgusted look.

"Pfft… hunters…" I said as I rolled my eyes and walked away.

The headmaster and Zero both continued their conversation as I heard Zero scream-

"SHE WILL NEVER BE LIKE YUUKI!" I rolled my eyes again and kept walking back to my dorm in the day class building.

A.R.~ told you it would be longer! Well another chapter is done! I'll post another chappy tomorrow and I cant believe I got 2 chapters done today! Plz enjoy and review who should be paired with Amu!

Zero and Kaname~ YOSH! WE WERE IN THE STORY! 'sings and dances like little girls'

A.R.~ 'sweatdrop'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- on duty

PLEASE READ!

A.R.~ hey everyone! I would like to make some announcement. I am going to answer some questions you might have as well!

Announcement~ instead of putting A.R., I will be putting my real name but not until the next chappy. And whenever you saw me put 'showdown' in the previous chappies, I meant shadow so sry if you were confused.

Qs and As~ when does ikuto come in? ~ he will come in but not for a few more chaps. Where's ran, miki, su, and dia? ~ they will appear in the chapter- the real amu.

A.R.~ ok I do not own shugo chara or vampire knight! On with da chappy!

~Zero POV~

Where is she?! I was waiting for Amu so we can patrol the grounds so no humans spot the night class in session. Tomorrow was the school's day off and I don't want to spend it having to erase someone's memory.

"Sorry I'm late!" Amu said while smiling and running towards me.

"Sorry! I has a hard time finding this place. This school is HUGE!" Amu said apologetically while blushing. I felt my face get hot while looking at her cheerful smile. There was just something about her that sent an happy aura to anyone she talks to.

"Are you ok?" she asked while holding in a giggle.

"Y-yeah, w-why?" I said nervously.

"Because you're blushing and stuttering." That time she did indeed giggle. I covered my blush until I felt it was gone.

"Okay, did you make sure no one was on the campus?" I said while my voice cracked at the end. She giggles one last time before answering.

"Yeah! No one is here…. anymore." she smiled at the last part revealing her bloody fangs. My eyes widened and I took out my gun and held it to her head. I saw fear in her eyes. She was scared after seeing me point my bloody rose (his gun) at her pink head.

"Z-Zero?!" she said as I growled at her. A glass cup stained in red fell out of her pocket along with bloody tablets. I did a sigh of relief as I took the gun away from her head.

SLAP!

I looked at her in surprise as she still had the fear in her eyes after slapping me, hard. She ran back to her dorm and I grunted know I made a mistake. I started to walk back to the headmaster's office and was about to open the door when it opened for me. Amu looked at me with surprise and stumbled backwards and still had the fear in her eyes. I was shocked that she fell in fear of me. I held out my hand gesturing her to take it and stand up but she just slapped my hand away and ran back to her dorm. Her cheery aura was gone. I sighed and kept walking before being stopped by the headmaster.

"Zero, why would you do that to Amu?" this was one of the rare moments when he acted serious.

" I thought she had drunken human blood. I was scared with her being a pureblood and all." I replied staring at my feet. The headmaster sighed.

"She has challenged you to a duel, Zero. It's freehand and who ever wins gets to take as much blood from the loser as they want whenever they want. Oh, and she knows you're a vampire." My eyes widened at what he had just said. I couldn't use my gun that what could I do? The headmaster took my hand and stabbed a finger with a need and collected the blood in a small glass bottle. I raised an eyebrow not being hurt by the dinky thing. He handed me a different bottle with different blood in it.

"Zero, take this instead of trying to take the blood tablets tonight. Tell me what you thought of it in the morning." I was confused but walked to my dorm anyway.

(`~time skip nighttime~')

It was night and I was about to take the blood tablets when I remembered that I had real blood this time. I thought it was going to taste just like everyone else's, but to my surprise, I was even better than Yuuki's! I quickly drank the rest wanting more but I could control it so I waited until morning.

Amu POV

I began to drink Zero's blood and was surprised at how good it tasted. I gave an evil smirk knowing I had to win the battle tomorrow. My heart jumped in my stomach. It was painful to a point where I fell on the floor. I had just remembered what happens when I drink real blood and I was scared of what was gonna happen. My eyes slowly turned the darkest shade of red possible and the Amu everyone knew today, was gone in a flash as I lay on the cold bathroom floor.


End file.
